The above-identified provisional application described a method of presenting a digital video work that is customized to viewer preferences in the context of structuring scene sequences for interactive entertainment. That use of the invention is described in detail in this inventor's utility application Ser. No. 10/003,196 (published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0053089, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Another potential use of the subject matter disclosed in the provisional application relates to the structuring of digital video scene sequences to be delivered to a viewer in modules for purposes other than interactive entertainment. In prior art structure of digital video, a digital video work is produced by designing and editing modular segments or “scenes”, with the scenes having some degree of transitional and continuity content so that they can be presented to a viewer in a fixed order that appears as a continuous work. Every viewer, however, generally sees the same content in the work. The exception is a digital video work that is produced in modules and has some selection means for the viewer to choose which module to view next. Even if the work allows the viewer to select the order of modules for viewing, however, each viewer making the identical selection of modules will see the identical scene sequences.
An objective of this invention is to provide a digital video work that can be customized to a viewer based upon information about the particular viewer, or choices made by the viewer, and be presented in a manner that customizes the content to the particular viewer while still appearing to be a continuous work that delivers the overall content.